


Creatures and Men

by cylawings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Inspired from Volume 4 but has its own plot, M/M, Swearing, Torture, Violence, tags added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: Ozpin is injuredQrow is worried Emerald's a traitorEverything is burning





	1. Chapter 1

Ozpin had been in better conditions in his life, he must admit. His wrists were chained back, held up by hard, unforgiving metal. It was the only thing keeping him sitting, his entire form slumped as far forward as the restraints allowed. He had bruises, scratches, and deep welts all across his front, though he was positive his back was much worse off from the whipping sessions that happened so often. He'd tried to look over his shoulder to see if it looked as bad as it felt, then quickly discovered moving his stiff neck was something he wasn't keen on doing.

His hair was all over the place, messy, knotted in places from so long without any care. It often stuck to his face due to sweat, formed from the humid heat of the cellar he was kept in.

He heard a door open and close, and didn't need to lift his head to know who it was. Salem had no footsteps, she was a presence that glided close without a sound, until he could see the ends of her robes in front of him. She took his jaw, sparing no gentleness as her dark nails dug into his skin, forcing him to look at her.

Her inhuman eyes glowed in the dim lighting. She spoke firmly, nails digging further against the skin near his neck. "I will ask you again today. Where are your maidens hiding?"

He said nothing, mouth drawn tightly shut. His gaze grew fiery with hatred, glaring at her. She scoffed, dropping his head. "Fine, I see you need more encouragement before you'll answer." She stepped around him, striding to a wall lined with various torture weapons. She took her favorite, the whip and came back to face him. "Turn around." 

He didn't move, narrowing his eyes at her. Part of his disobedience stemmed from the fact annoying her was his favorite pass-time while locked up here, though he also was fairly sure if he tried to move his legs would give out on him. She hadn't exactly been giving him anything his body needed to function properly.

"Turn around, or I'll hit your front." She repeated sternly.

He continued to glare at her with a look of such hatred it was surprising she didn't catch flame. He spoke finally, "No." He tried to sound strong and defiant, but his voice was weak and his throat sore.

She cocked a brow at that answer, not pleased in the slightest. "What was that?" She hissed between clenched teeth. Then, without warning, a whip cracked through the air and Ozpin's head snapped to the side.

He gasped in pain, muscles tensing as he felt blood forming on his cheek from the injury already. She gave him no time to recover, the whip slashed again over his bare chest now. Then again. He fell forward against his restraints, the chains rattling wildly at the movement. His chest heaved, breathing shaky as he tried to keep himself together as best he could. He could put up with a lot of pain usually, though with how long he'd been stuck here it was all starting to wear him down.

Salem smirked, pleased with herself. "Everyone has a breaking point Ozpin." She glided back to the wall, placing the whip in its place as she examined her other options. "Even you. You will tell me what I want to know eventually."

"I'd rather die." He spat.

She glanced to him. "Oh really?" She came back to his front, pulling his head up by his hair. "I will make your life such a painful, unbearable hell, you'll wish I let you die." She growled. Her fingers in his hair pulled harder, pulling his head far enough back that it made his neck ache. "It would be so easy, just a slice of my nails right here." She slid the tips of her fingers over the curve of his throat. "And it would all be over." He did not respond, focusing on breathing as it was rather difficult in this position. She continued, hand fisting in his hair, pulling the silver strands harshly. "You will obey me." She hissed, her face hovering in front of his.

He grimaced, before promptly spitting in her face. She shrieked, releasing him immediately as she stumbled back. "YOU VILE, DISGUSTING CREATURE! HOW DARE YOU!!"

He couldn't withhold a chuckle, bearing the most satisfied, smug expression. "Glad I can still enjoy myself." His voice was painful to use, coming out hoarsely.

Salem snarled, eyes brightening dangerously. She swiped the back of her hand over her cheek, baring her teeth in disgust. "You insolent little brat." She lifted her hand and Ozpin gasped as his entire body flew forward, her fingers closing around his neck. His arms had been wrenched painfully back in the process, a pained grunt falling from his lips.

"I have half the mind to hand you over to Tyrian and let him have his way with you." She spat, hand tightening around his throat. "He'd be excited to have a pretty little pet like you. Though I'm afraid he'd accidentally end up killing you. Tyrian is rather rough with his toys." She tilted her head as she watched Ozpin struggle, choking with her tight grip on his throat. "No... I know what to do. I didn't want to use this yet but you leave me no choice."

Ozpin didn't know what she meant. As soon as he saw the glow in her eyes pulse and spread out through the veins all over her skin, it clicked seconds before it hit him. It was some form of magic. Pain, sharp, stabbing, electrifying pain, overtook his entire body and he screamed. She dropped him, eyeing him like he was garbage as he writhed on the ground.

What had she done to him?! He'd never experienced pain like this before. It was unbearable. He couldn't breath, his vision swam, and he could hear his frantic heartbeat hammering away in his ears. His body convulsed involuntarily, it made him feel like he was having a seizure. Distantly he heard Salem's laughter.

"Do you enjoy it?" She cackled. "You're screams sound delicious, just imagine my darling grimm listening to you right now." She crossed her arms, taking her turn to bear a smug expression. "Now, you will tell me where your maidens are so I won't do that again."

He hardly had recovered, feeling like every cell of his being was trying to claw him apart from the inside out. Somehow he managed to respond, shouting a harsh "NO."

Salem's expression fell immediately. "What." Her eyebrows drew together slowly, her eyes glowing again. "WHAT?!" She screeched, an inhuman noise full of rage, before turning and storming out.

As soon as she was gone he gave in completely, not trying to put on a tough face any longer. He swore nearly as much as Qrow would, pressing his face into the stone floor as he tried and failed at regaining his breath. He wanted to tear all his skin off, scratch violently at himself until this feeling STOPPED. His hands were restrained above him though and he could do nothing more than writhe like a worm and pray the pain faded soon.

\-------------

He must have passed out from the pain, his eyes blinking open slowly. He felt exhausted despite just waking up, but thank god that unbearable feeling was gone now. He tried moving, then immediately decided that was something he wouldn't do as every muscle screamed in protest. He blew out a puff of breath, trying to ignore the exhaustion that weighed him down.

He needed to get out. Soon. That much was clear.

Whatever Salem had done, he knew he couldn't handle that again. As she said, everyone has a breaking point, and Ozpin was nearing his real fast. If only he could use his own power and magic to get out of there, he'd have escaped already... But the metal that made up the restraints holding his wrists constricted his magic abilities. Every attempt he'd made had ended in pain as it was deflected.

He heard the doors opened and groaned to himself. Did she really need to come back so soon...? His thoughts halted as he heard a horrified gasp. He struggled to lift his head, his gaze met with a girl. She couldn't be too much older than the students at his academy... Speaking of that, he almost felt like he recognized her. Bright green hair, very exposed dark skin...

"O-oh my god..." She breathed out shakily. She started to take a step back, as if she was going to leave.

"Wait!" His voice broke when he shouted it, and he paused a moment to cough, trying to sit up more. "Please, don't go... Why are you here?"

She seemed afraid, looking over her shoulder like someone was going to come yell at her. "I... I was just exploring... I shouldn't have come here."

"Salem isn't here, you won't get in trouble." He reassured as gently as his rough throat would allow. "I can tell... your frightened.. Please, don't be, I don't intend to hurt you."

"I don't think you even could." She mumbled, eyeing the restraints.

He smiled softly. "That's true." This conversation was far from normal, but he had been craving contact with anyone who wasn't Salem for so long this felt like a blessing. "What's your name?"

She shifted uneasily, unsure of if she really wanted to say. "... Emerald."

"It's so nice to meet you." He smiled softly at her. "Do you know who I am?"

She seemed to relax, if only slightly, from his continuous kindness towards her. "You're Ozpin... Headmaster of Beacon Academy." She stated, slowly. "You're... supposed to be dead."

He frowned, "Really? Is that what they're saying about me?"

"It's what Salem said."

"She wishes."

Emerald stared at him, before shaking her head. "Why am I talking to you?" She turned, repeating herself, "I shouldn't be here."

"WAIT!" The frantic, frightened tone that overtook him made her stop in her tracks. "W-wait, please..." He gave up the nice, kind persona, letting himself show exactly how he was truly feeling. This was either a huge mistake or going to help him. "I can't be here anymore. I can't. I can see your expression looking around this place. You don't want her to be doing this... You don't enjoy the violence." He shifted forward as much as the chains would allow, looking into her eyes desperately. "Please, I can stop her, all you need to do is help me get out of here."

Emerald immediately grew nervous again. "I... I can't, I shouldn't..." She shifted from foot to foot, looking over her shoulder. "I can't..."

"Please!" Ozpin was ready to beg her, too desperate to escape to really care how it made him look. "Please, I can't stay here anymore!" He tried moving forward but was halted by the chains rattling as they were pulled tight behind him. "All you have to do is bring the key!"

She started to shake her head, though her expression was extremely conflicted. She looked sorry for him. "...Salem will get mad."

"I can help you get out as well!" He smiled with the offer, hoping it sounded genuine. "We can get out and you'll be perfectly safe!"

"I..."

She was too anxious he realized. What was he doing? "It's okay... It's okay, I shouldn't ask so much of a child." He sat back, his hope dying as he realized he'd likely be unable to convince her. "How old are you?"

"I'm... late teens..." She mumbled, uncomfortable sharing her exact age. "Why do you need to know?!"

"I thought I'd seen you during the Vytal Festival." He admitted, shifting with a soft grunt of pain. His body still protested against movement but it was easier to ignore now. "You're the right age to be in a school for Hunter's."

She didn't respond to that one, something sad clouding her eyes. Slowly she asked instead, "...What has she done to you?" Her gaze trailed across the multitude of injuries all over him.

"Whatever she could to break me." He stated bluntly. "She wants information... Bad information."

"Does she take care of the wounds...?" Emerald already knew the answer but asked anyways.

"No. The more I suffer the better."

Emerald grimaced. "God... She at least, feeds you, right?"

He shook his head. "Afraid not."

"How are you even alive?!" Emerald exclaimed. "You should have starved months ago if she's had you this entire time..."

"My body is sustaining itself off of my own internal aura." He explained. "Unless you have a lot of it, like me, it's nearly impossible to do. I don't suggest trying."

Emerald looked down a bit, frowning, before walking out without a word. Ozpin's heart fell. There goes what little human interaction he'd likely have for the next several months. Maybe the last human interaction he'd have before he died, he wouldn't be too shocked if Salem killed him at this rate.

He was surprised when she came back maybe ten minutes later. She came in like she was trying to hide, crouching slightly. She approached him, albeit cautiously and revealed a piece of bread. "It's all I could grab without being seen right now, I'm sorry." She murmured, she glanced to his restrained hands. "Uhm... Do you want me to...?"

He laughed softly, amazed. This girl had a much kinder heart than he originally thought. "Its alright, you didn't have to do this."

She shook her head. "I know what it's like to go hungry... Nobody deserves it."

He thanked her and ended up letting her feed him. Her insistence that he should eat something was stunning. When she set her mind to something she wouldn't give up until she got it her way. Perhaps it was too soon to make a judgement upon her, but Ozpin found himself growing rather fond of this girl.

As time passed, he still wasn't able to escape, but every day, after another session with Salem, Emerald would sneak in. Honestly her visits were the only thing that kept him from breaking down at this point. It likely helped Salem hadn't done what she'd done last time to him again yet. He could only assume Salem needed to recharge it before another use.

Every time Emerald brought some food, never too much so she wouldn't be caught. She brought water with her too, and as soon as he was able to drink it, he thought he might as well thank God because he must have met an angel.

They talked often when she visited. He learned she was an orphan and had resorted to stealing to survive. She told him she worked with Cinder under the promise she would never go hungry again. He, in turn, told her of his life as a Headmaster. He was careful to say nothing Salem could use against him, just in case Emerald told her of anything they spoke of.

Emerald frowned as he talked about working as the head of Beacon. Eventually she asked, "At the Battle of Beacon... Do you know how many died?"

Ozpin was surprised by that question, nodding slowly. "Im aware." He sighed. "If I wasn't stuck here, I would have attended each student's funeral... Given my sincerest apologies to every family."

"What about those who have no family?" Emerald asked quietly.

He cast her a sympathetic look, understanding exactly why she asked. "I would give them a funeral myself then. Everyone who dies fighting in battle deserves to be honored." She didn't respond to that, her expression growing sad. "What is it?"

"Nothing... I just... Never thought someone would do that for people they hardly know." She murmured, looking down.

"I'd honor you if you died."

Her eyes snapped back up to his face immediately. She seemed shocked, saying nothing for a moment and instead just searched his face with wide, maroon eyes. "Why?" She finally asked.

He put it simply. "You're a good person."

She grimaced. "But I'm not."

"Just because someone works for a bad person does not make them bad." Ozpin stated. "You are a good person, I assure you."

She stared at him again, though Ozpin realized she looked like she was going to cry. "I need to go." She mumbled, pushing herself to her feet and running out.

\------------

Salem paced in a wide circle around Ozpin, eyeing the new injuries he'd sustained from their current session. It was amazing he didn't die from blood loss alone, though his aura, despite weakened, still worked its best to keep him kicking. He'd suffered more whipping, as well as many burns scattered across his chest. He was bleeding internally somewhere, doubled over and coughing up blood.

"Ready to talk?" She asked, voice monotone.  
He wheezed, "never," before falling into another coughing fit, his lips stained red as he spat blood at the floor.

She raised a brow at his disobedience, unsurprised. "Fine. You want a repeat from several days ago?" She paced towards him, lifting her hand as her eyes pulsed. He flinched away immediately and the grin that overtook her was absolutely feral. "Oh? You're afraid of me aren't you?"

Ozpin cursed at himself internally. That was an awful mistake. He shouldn't have flinched, it showed her a weakness. She'd be able to tell exactly how close he was to breaking just from that alone.

"Tell me where your maidens are, and I won't do it."

He worked his jaw, shutting his eyws tightly and stayed silent. However much he dreaded what she was about to do, he couldn't tell her. He could NOT tell her. Salem shrugged, smirking wickedly because she knew she was winning. She grabbed his throat, the glow of her eyes pulsed and Ozpin was left to scream once again in agony.

\-----------  
_  
There was only one other time he remembered feeling like he was dying. Perhaps, because it was a time he actually had been._

_"Don't you dare fucking die on me Oz!" A gruff voice commanded, coming from the figure carrying him. He was running... Why was he...?_

_Ozpin's vision swam, unable to focus on the face of the man carrying him but he recognized his voice nontheless. Qrow. He was safe.. Ozpin felt safe with Qrow. He had a strangely calm mindset about him, nothing felt quite real.. There were red flowers blooming on his chest. How pretty..._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, don't you DARE close your eyes!" The arms carrying him held him tighter, the hunter picking up speed as he sprinted as fast as he could._

_The blurry world faded away slowly, leaving Ozpin in a calm, sweet blackness._

_Ozpin woke up sore everywhere, and found it difficult to breathe properly. As soon as his eyes opened to light, his mind split with a sharp headache. "For the love of-" He hissed between his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly again. After a moment of measured breathing, he began taking mental notes. He didn't have a shirt, but it felt as of bandages were around his torso. A soft blanket was laid over him as well._

_"Oz?" A familiar voice spoke up nearby. "You awake?"_

_Ozpin dared to open his eyes, looking for the source of the voice. He found Qrow sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in. His expression was soft with a mix of worry and relief. "Qrow?" He tried to sit up, then immediately realized he should not have tried that. Pain exploded in his chest and he fell back with a gasp. "Good god, what happened?"_

_Qrow leaned back into his chair. "Huge grimm stampede while we were heading out to meet with representatives of the other kingdoms." He crossed his arms, mouth curving into a frown. "You were doing fine until something shot out from the treeline... We have no clue what it was, but it had to be man made." He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the wall. "Means someone was targeting you specifically."_

_Ozpin sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes as the light was still too much for his head to handle. "Wouldn't be the first time." He continued on to ask. "What state am I in currently?"_

_Qrow was silent at first, the air growing tense. "...We could see bone with how deep it hit you. It exploded right on your chest." He paused, his voice growing quiet. "You're lucky your alive."_

_Ozpin pressed his lips together in a thin line. He hadn't been expecting that. "And everyone else?"_

_"Safe."_

_Good. At least he had that to be happy for. He lifted his arm from his face, proceeding to grumble, "can you please turn off the lights...?"_

_Qrow perked, nodding. "Oh, yeah of course." He stood, walking to the wall to flip off the overhead lights. As he stood, Ozpin took not that he wasn't wearing his cape and his weapon wasn't on him. Perhaps he'd set them aside somewhere Ozpin couldn't see when laying down._

_"Do you want me to leave and let you rest?" Qrow looked back at him, one hand on the door as if he expected to be sent out._

_Ozpin shook his head, "no, no please come here." He lifted his arms to the best of his ability, it obvious what he wanted._

_Qrow sighed, smiling softly and e back to the bed. "Just make sure you tell me if I accidentally hurt ya." He crawled in to lay next to his beloved Headmaster. Ozpin couldn't really turn to face him, but he was happy just having him there. He moved the arm closest to Qrow to take his hand, their fingers sliding together perfectly. He smiled, something small yet full of love, and Qrow returned it. Qrow leaned forward to gently place a kiss on Ozpin's temple, murmuring. "Heal up quick, kay?"_

_Ozpin just felt himself smile more, turning his head to rest his forehead against his lovers. His eyes fell shut, much more relaxed like this. He loved Qrow's ability to calm him down with just his presence alone, no matter the circumstances._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_  
  
\--------------

Ozpin began to wake with a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. There was a voice, but he couldn't comprehend anything at all. His entire body felt like it'd been filled with stones, heavy and sore. He wanted to fall asleep again. He curled his fingers against the stone, a low pained groan leavim. Wait. His eyes shot open immediately. His hands were touching the ground, he wasn't locked back.

"FINALLY." Emerald's face hung over his, her expression tense. "You need to go, right now. Everyone is out with missions. Can you stand?" She shifted, grabbing him to pull him up to a sitting position.

It took him a moment to realize this was actually happening. He was going to get out of here. "Yes, I think I can." He attempted to, then nearly fell as his legs were far too weak. Emerald quickly caught him, helping hold him up. "Nevermind."

"I can't help you the whole way, I can only get you to the edge of the land. We aren't too far." Emerald was the most serious he'd ever seen her, eyes hard with determination. "Salem and Cinder are the only ones around, they're doing Cinder's treatment right now, we have time."

Ozpin nodded, allowing her to help him walk as they made their way out. Even just leaving that hellish cellar was enough for Ozpin to be ready to cry from relief. "How far do we need to get?" He asked, glancing both ways down the hallway they were now in.

"Just around the Grimm breeding grounds." She stated, before setting off to the right. "I set up one of the small airships for you." She glanced at him, "you think you can make it on your own from there?'

"Hopefully." It was the best response he had.

Emerald just nodded stiffly, continuing them on their way. They reached the end of the hall, and Ozpin was met with the sight of a large, what looked like dining hall. Emerald took them left and they were in yet another hall. As they went, they passed by many windows. It was extremely dark outside. Dark even for the Grimmscape. It must bight.

"We're almost there, just up here and-" Emerald stopped halfway, eyes widening. There was another teen, probably her age, who just came around the corner. He had silver hair and wore mostly gray and black, his eyes were wide as well. "Mercury, I-" She started.

He didn't wait, turning and running. "SALEM! CINDER!"

"Shit! Mercury wait!" Emerald let go of Ozpin, sprinting after him.

The Headmaster managed to stumble his way to the wall so he didn't fall. He wished his aura wasn't so weakened from keeping him alive, if it was at its full strength he'd have already regained strength by now. He sighed, this was quite the bad turn of events... He couldn't stay in one spot, if the boy managed to get to Salem, he'd be a sitting duck. He reached out across the wall, grabbing the edge of the window to steady himself and began his slow trek down the hallway alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams softly* I haven't written any Ozqrow in awhile, but with Volume 4 happening my passion for Ozqrow has been reignited 
> 
> If you have anything to say, a compliment, a critique, maybe a prediction of what you think will happen in this fic, please leave a comment! I love reading them all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to notice that this chapter is not as well written as it could be, and also has several errors within it. I'm going to try to edit it eventually, but until I do so I'll leave this message here, I'm sorry for the lackluster writing

Emerald's heart pounded in her chest. This was bad. This was really bad. Why was she even doing this?! If she was in her right mind she would have never helped that man escape! But... She shook her head. She didn't have time to think about all this, she had to catch Mercury or she was as good as dead.

She reached behind her, grabbing her weapons from their holsters. It was difficult to throw them while running but she managed. The gun-blade spiraled out, the chain connecting to it looping around Mercury's legs and with a tug brought him crashing to the floor. She ran up to him, sitting on his back so he couldn't get up.

He struggled immediately, writhing around and yelling for their bosses like his life depended on it. Emerald hooked the chain into his mouth, pulling back like they were reigns on a horse which caused him to shut up, if only for a bit. "BE. QUIET. I'll kill you if you don't!"

He scoffed in disbelief around the chains, grunting as he tried struggling again but in the end gave up. He glared over his shoulder at her, obviously pissed beyond belief at the situation. Emerald had to say she felt similarly, unsure what to do. She had to get back to Ozpin, but she couldn't leave Mercury either.

"Mercury... I'm going to stand up and we're going to negotiate so you don't tell ANYONE about what I'm doing." Emerald stated slowly. "Nod if you understand."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but slowly lowered his chin in what could be seen as a nod. She eyed him with as much intensity she could muster and cautiously stood off of him. He followed suit, untangling himself from her chains and spitting out the one in his mouth. "Disgusting, do you even clean these?"

She didn't respond, withdrawing the chains so they disappeared into her weapons before putting them back in their respective holsters. "Okay." She placed her hands together in front of her face, looking up at Mercury seriously. "I am willing to give you anything so you do not tell Salem or Cinder about what you just saw."

He squinted at her, crossing his arms. "Really? That's gonna take a lot for me to not sell you out. That was some serious shit back there."

She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "I know! I know... God, I don't know what I'm doing but Salem will have me skinned if she knows!" She looked back at her comrade. "Anything, I'll do anything! Give you my share of food. I'll give you my share of dust. I'll let you boss me around however you like!"

He perked at the last one, a wicked grin coming to his face. "Like a servant?"

"Yes." She screamed at herself internally, as this was an awful choice to make, but continued. "As long as you don't tell them, I have to do whatever you say."

He smiled, something absolutely evil, and extended his hand. "Deal."

She lifted her hand and took his with a strong grip. "Deal." She slowly backed up, releasing her hold. "You won't tell them?" She asked, just to be sure.

"My lips are sealed." Mercury's smile was very smug, it obvious he was very pleased with this outcome.

Emerald narrowed her eyes at him, waiting a few more seconds as if she expected him to bolt off again, before finally turning and running back to find Ozpin. Of course as she came to the hall she'd left him in, he was gone. The man wasn't stupid by any means, he'd keep moving. She could only assume he'd gone straight ahead and took off down the hall.

\------------  
_  
It was easy to remember the time spent while Ozpin healed from his drastic chest injury. He did heal faster than most, but even so it still would be awhile before he was able to function properly again. Qrow was torn between staying with him at all times and going out to take care of other things. He was supposed to be helping the others ask around and see if they could learn anything about who potentially attacked Ozpin, but he kept coming back to the Headmaster rather than actually helping in any way._

_Eventually, to avoid Glynda lecturing him for never leaving Ozpin alone, he turned into bird form and just hung out at the window. He would fly over whenever Ozpin was awake and stay on the bed with him, the man softly running a hand over his feathers._

_Glynda came in one time Qrow was there in crow form, resting next to Ozpin's head while he read a book. She knocked lightly, coming in with a tray carrying tea. She raised a brow as she walked in, "Nice to see your bird friend still follows you..." She sighed. "It's quite the loyal little thing, isn't it?"_

_Ozpin smiled warmly, "Yes... It's nice."_

_"Either you have Qrow or a crow with you. You can't escape crows of any kind it seems." She laughed in disbelief, setting the tray down and setting to work making tea._

_"No coffee?" Ozpin asked, closing his book to instead watch as she worked._

_She gave him a stern look. "No. Coffee." She lifted the cup, pushing it into his hands. "This is better for you, and you need to actually rest."_

_Ozpin sighed, resigning himself rather than start an argument he wouldn't win. He took a sip, the tea was something herbal that he didn't recognize. "Thank you Glynda."_

_She smiled softly. "No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job." She checked the time, frowning. "Well, I need to be heading out... Still need to meet with the representatives of the other kingdoms after all."_

_Ozpin's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wait, you're going in my place?"_

_"Somebody has to, and Gods know Qrow won't leave you by yourself." She explained. "So, I decided I and the others will go, Qrow can wait here with you. We can fetch you both on our way back."_

_"Hopefully I'll be healed up by then." Ozpin murmured._

_She scoffed, "Please, we both know you will be." She smiled again, before glancing at the time once more and her frown returned. "I have to go now. See you soon."_

_"See you."_

_Once the door closed behind her, suddenly the bird next to Ozpin turned into a man. "She didn't even ask where I might be."_

_"She knows you won't run off on me." Ozpin stated simply. "She wouldn't leave if she didn't think you'd be by my side again soon."_

_Qrow glanced at him, before just laughing softly. "Yeah, guess you're right." He glanced at Ozpin's still bandaged torso, his expression changing to one more somber. "How much do you think its healed...?"_

_"Considering I can sit up, I'd say quite a bit." Ozpin looked to the bandages as well. "Let's ask if I can take these off to see the injury for myself."_

_Qrow seemed surprised by the suggestion but quickly nodded. "I'll go fetch the medic."_  
  
\------------

"Ah! Hey hey, be careful!" Emerald had successfully found Ozpin, and they were now outside, struggling down a rocky path. "The airships down here, only place I could hide one of the smaller ones."

Ozpin was endlessly grateful to her. He didn't know what she did about Mercury, but she'd avoided the question when he tried to ask, he could only hope nothing bad would come of it. He'd regained some strength in his lower body now, but still stumbled and tripped over himself a lot. Emerald was the only reason he hadn't faceplanted.

They finally came to flattened land, and before them was the one-person airship as promised. "Do you know how to operate these things?" Emerald asked as she let go of him so he could hold onto the side of the ship.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes. It's been awhile since I operated one, but I can manage."

"Alright." Emerald glanced back over her shoulder as if she was expecting to find someone following them. "You should stay low for awhile, make sure nobody sees you leaving."

He nodded, "Of course." He glanced at the machine, before looking back at her. "You're really going to stay here?"

She frowned. "I have to..."

"You could come with me." He suggested. "It'd be safe."

Emerald shook her head. "No... I have to stay... For Cinder." She looked again in the direction they'd come from. "I owe her everything, I can't abandon her."

Ozpin sighed. "Alright." He paused a moment to focus on actually getting the airships door open so he could get in. He hesitated, looking back to say. "Stay safe." 

Emerald nodded, saying nothing more.

He finally actually got in, closing the door and slid back into the seat. It took a moment of staring at all the controls before he remembered what everything actually did, but then it was easy. He set up autopilot, putting in coordinates to land somewhere in Mistral, and then all he had to do was relax and wait until he got there.

He couldn't help but worry about Emerald as he left. He'd grown quite fond of her. He only wished he could do more to protect her. He was very aware Salem would find out he'd escaped, and when she did she would be absolutely furious. If she found out it was Emerald who helped him, the things she'd do to that poor girl... He shut his eyes tightly, grimacing. Nevermind, he didn't want to think about that. Not right now. Instead, he should try getting some rest and strengthening up before he landed.

\-----------

Qrow had been shadowing Ruby during her travels with the newly formed Team RNJR. He hadn't let her become aware of his presence, not yet anyways. He hadn't had any reason to. He usually stayed about one town behind the group, or carefully hid out in whichever town they were passing through at the time.

He had nothing better to do than follow them honestly. Still no clue where Ozpin was, and they were also trying to seek out where the bad guys were. So why not? He kept Ozpin's cane close as he traveled, when he slept he basically hugged the thing to his chest just to make sure it'd be there when we woke. Perhaps it was strange to hold it so dear, but it was all that was left of Ozpin when they attempted a search and rescue at Beacon.

Qrow often traveled in bird form whilst following RNJR. He was doing so then, gliding over a town leisurely. RNJR was taking a few hunting jobs there before continuing on, so he guessed he'd be staying in the town nearby this one. He could take hunting jobs himself in the town he was going to, maybe stock up on more food before he ran out.

His attention was caught when an unexpected airship went by. That definitely didn't belong to a town or to any kingdom, what the... Well he guessed he knew what he was following now.

He kept a good distance, eyeing it with suspicion. It seemed it might try touching down in a town, but alternatively it went over the forest and found an open area away from any civilization. Qrow dove down into the trees immediately, landing on a branch on the outer edge of the clearing. He hopped along his perch until he found a good spot to just watch. He had time, Team RNJR were out hunting grimm right now after all.

The door opened but nobody got out, whoever it was just leaned back in the seat once the door was open and stayed there. Were they unloading something? Contemplating what they should do? Just getting some fresh air? Qrow had not a single clue.

He hopped off his branch and took to the air, circling the clearing in hopes he could get a better look into the front as he passed by. What he really hadn't expected was a beat-up, yet shockingly familiar face, to be what he saw. He let out the worst, loud, squawk of shock and immediately the man in the airship opened his eyes to see where the sound had come from. He stuck his head out the open door, eyebrows drawing together like he was trying to tell if he was really looking at the appalled bird above him.

Qrow quickly came down, not even ground level before changing back to human form. It led to an awkward, stumbling landing, but he didn't care, grabbing onto the edge of the ship for support as he met a pair of shocked green eyes.

"No way..." He breathed. Slowly a smile came across his face, unable to stop the corners of his mouth from turning up. "NO WAY." He launched himself at him, grabbing him in a bear hug that probably was too tight but he couldn't bring himself to care. Ozpin said nothing, left silent in complete shock. Qrow assumed he hadn't expected this at all either. What wonderful timing they had.

When Ozpin did do something, it was only leaning back so he could stare. It was like he'd seen a ghost. Slowly he lifted a hand, just to touch Qrow's face, slide over his cheek and across his facial hair slowly. "You're real." He finally whispered, and lord did his voice sound absolutely wrecked.

"Yup, real as ever." Qrow tilted his head just slightly against the hand, unable to stop smiling. "I can't believe you're alive... It's been so long."

Ozpin nodded, slowly, seeming rather distant. His eyes looked like he was having a hard time keeping in touch with reality. "I can't believe you're... real." His other hand slowly came up to mimic the other, landing on Qrow's other cheek. "You're in front of me... Right now."

Qrow nodded, gently saying, "Yes, I am." He took a moment to actually assess the state Ozpin was in now. He noticed how many injuries he had all over, no shirt, ripped pants... Some of the wounds looked unsettlingly fresh. His glasses were also gone, and somehow their absence made Ozpin look much younger and fragile.

His hands dropped from Qrow's face to instead wrap around him, his head falling against Qrow's shoulder. He was trembling, and his breathing sounded ragged, like he was trying to fend off tears. It almost scared Qrow. Ozpin was someone who usually kept himself together. The closest he'd seen Ozpin get to breaking down was usually only at night, after a nightmare that reminded him of all of his mistakes.

Qrow turned his head to nestle his face against Ozpin's silver hair. He slid his hands over Ozpin's sides in a reassuring motion, softly whispering, "it's okay, you're okay." He didn't know what happened, but right now definitely wasn't the right time to ask.

For a moment he thought Ozpin had started crying, but when he finally stood back again Qrow saw he hadn't. That'ts just how Ozpin was, he didn't cry. Qrow had only seen him cry twice the entire time he'd known him. Once justng too overwhelmed by everything, and the other he cried for Pyrrha. He cared so, extremely much for every single student of his, and he had felt terrible about what they were going to do to her back then.

"Doing okay?" Qrow asked softly after a moment. Ozpin nodded, choosing not to speak right then. "Okay. We should get to the town and get those injuries checked out." Ozpin nodded in agreement again, extremely reluctantly letting go of Qrow.

Qrow led the way, continually glancing back to make sure Oz was doing alright. He seemed a little out of it, and kept looking around himself in wonder, like he couldn't believe where he was. It was... concerning to say the least. It was worse when they actually reached the edge of the town, Ozpin seemed completely shook from so many people.

Qrow completely took the lead, asking around for a medic. He explained he and Ozpin were Huntsmen when someone asked where all Ozpin's injuries came from. He said an 'accident' had occurred and never explained further.

Ozpin had gone into a shocked state, wide eyed and staring at people like they were ghosts. Qrow was just relieved when they were finally sent in the direction of a Doctor that could help. He hoped getting away from the townspeople would help.

The Doctor welcomed the Huntsmen warmly, a male faunus with ram-like horns twisting around his temples. He was very kind, his gaze soft and friendly as he welcomed them in and introduced a few assistants, two female, one male. One of the girls was also a faunus, a fluffy tail behind her.

Qrow made it very evident he would not be leaving Ozpin alone, and they allowed him to stay next to him. They took him to a room with a bed, sitting him down to inspect his injuries. Ozpin kept looking at the people with a mix of absolute awe and slight fear. Qrow desperately wished he could make the fear in the mans eyes vanish.

Ozpin didn't react well to the Doctor trying to touch him, flinching away with such a surge of panic they all halted in their movements. Qrow did his best to keep him calm, speaking gently to him, and could only imagine what happened to make him react like that to simply being touched.

"I'm sorry about my... friend." Qrow said slowly, looking to the Doctor. "Please understand, with our work our minds can end up in fragile states." He hated saying this, about Ozpin of all people. Ozpin was the one who was strong, always. He was the one who always knew what to do. He was the calm, the rope binding them all together and yet... He was on the verge of shattering it seemed.

Just thinking about what they must be up against if this was what state Ozpin was in made Qrow's gut twist. They were all fucked if Ozpin broke. They were all fucked if it was their enemy who managed to bring Ozpin to such a torn apart state.

Eventually, the Headmaster relaxed enough to let the medics actually do their work. He apologizd quietly, that was the most of what he said throughout the entire interaction. They cleaned what they could, and stitched what needed it. Ozpin had just closed his eyes and let them do their work. Occasionally his expression twitched, mouth pulling tighter or eyes scrunching up, but there was not another sound from him.

When they'd finished checking him over, they let him lay back to rest. He passed out almost as soon as he was laying in the bed, comfortable and warm after so long of not being so. The Doctor brought Qrow out into the hall to talk to him for a moment.

"He'll be alright. His aura is remarkably strong, I'd say he'll be healed within days." The Doctor explained to him, smiling softly. "Though, I am curious... where did he sustain injuries like that? I've treated a good number of different people in my life, and those didn't look like grimm injuries." He frowned, glancing to the door of the room they'd left Ozpin in. "They looked like he'd been hurt by another person... Tortured even. Whip marks along the back, burns on his chest, don't get me started on the rubbed away skin on his wrists."

Qrow grimaced, leaning back against the wall. "We don't like talking about our more... traumatizing experiences." He glanced in the direction of the room himself. "He still hasn't told me what happened though... so thank you for telling me that."

The Doctor looked at him, eyes a little wide, before they softened to a sympathetic look. "Of course. If there's ever anything I can do to help you both, don't hesitate to ask." He dipped his head before leaving him be.

Qrow watched him go, before going back to Ozpin's room. He slipped in silently, shutting the door behind him as he did. He looked to him, frowning as even in his sleep the Headmaster looked distressed. Usually it had only been when he was asleep that Ozpin seemed at peace, and now even asleep he was uneasy... Qrow wanted to destroy who had done this to him.

He grabbed a chair, pulling it up next to the bed. This all felt very reminiscent of a previous time. A time when Ozpin had been badly injured like now.

\----------  
_Ozpin was beyond shocked at how bad the injury looked when the Doctor agreed to unwrap his chest so he could see. He'd healed enough for it to stop bleeding, but it was far from what could be considered fully-recovered. It was disgusting to look at, violently red, torn up muscle and skin spreading across his chest from dead center, right on his sternum. It was deepest in the middle, then flowered out across his skin._

_Qrow was right, whatever hit him must have been man-made. He wasn't sure if who'd shot him had good aim or just got lucky to hit him so precisely, but it was definitely something to be cautious of now._

_After the Doctor rewrapped him, Qrow helped him lay back down. He heaved a sigh, running a hand over his face. "This is bad."_

_"It is." Qrow agreed without hesitation._

_He lifted his hand away from his face to look to Qrow. "Do a perimeter check around the area I was hit. See if you can find anything that will give us a lead on who did this."_

_Qrow nodded. "Got it." He stood, but paused when Ozpin suddenly darted forward and snatched his hand._

_"Be safe." He murmured, tone dead serious._  
Qrow smiled, turning to face him again and lacing their fingers together again. "I'll be alright." He squeezed his hand lightly with the promise, before letting go, and heading out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Sorry this takes me so longgg, I'm trying to find time to write anf edit while also being busy with so many things so its just *screams*
> 
> Any comments, compliments or critiques are welcome!!


End file.
